The Fight For Power
by Jen5
Summary: Sentinel Too Thingy... not what you'd expect though...


The Fight For Power **   
Title: The Fight for Power   
Author: Jennie Keen   
Email Adress: jkeen@excel.net   
Status: New   
Archive: Link to my page at http://members.tripod.com/~MacSen/   
Series/Sequel: I hope not.   
Rating: PG   
Spoilers: Sentinel Two!! **

Ok, I swore up and down to myself that I would not do a Sentinel Two thing, but I guess I lied to myself. My muse struck me at Summer School, and I had to write it, then I got home, and typed into the wee hours of the night changing and making the story better after my friends left. I would like to thank my beta-reader Kristine, I really appreciate her doing this. :) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story, and send feedback if ya want! 

The Fight for Power. 

Here in the luxurious forest surrounded by trees and a wonderful fresh water lake with a waterfall careening water down in a Cascade, the lonely Wolf swam. His friend, Panther was angry with him. He waited for his friend to show up, knowing that this is their favorite place to go to relax. The Wolf felt something inside him burst. His human, something was wrong with him! A stalker appeared in the shadows of the trees and watched the Wolf swim to shore. 

The spotted yellow Jaguar paced in between the trees watching the Wolf with a deadly almost feral look in her eyes. 

Wolf felt someone watching, and scanned the trees and underbrush. He knew that this was not Panther, for he smelled and tasted the evil in the air. The Wolf saw a flash of his human being drown in water, and his Sentinel crying an agonized scream. A mass of the Wolf's sleek gray fur prickled up in alarm on his neck at the images and the evilness around him that he knew caused his human and Sentinel to break some of their bond. Blue piercing eyes searched the trees, ears on alert, an attacking stance, and his eyes rested upon the evil that infested his lake, hurt his human, and Sentinel. 

The Jaguar noticed the Wolf saw her and stepped into better view. She licked her lips in anticipation, and smiled an evil smile at the Wolf. 

"Wolf, you are going to die today." Jaguar said bending low and crouched to the ground. 

"Maybe so Jaguar, but I will fight, for you hurt the human and the good Sentinel." Wolf said bearing his teeth and growling deep in his throat. 

"It had to be done." 

The battle began. Jaguar jumped at the Wolf, hissing and growling fiercely. The two fought, claws being smashed against each others fur and skin, drawing Blood. The Wolf howled in pain as the strong claws of the Jaguar came down on his back, digging in, and slashed his side. 

The Jaguar smiled and brown eyes shined in victory as the Wolf lay, panting, his own blood soiling the ground beneath him. 

"Wolf, you put up a good fight, but I have won. Looks like the Shaman shall die too." Jaguar said laughing. 

"Jaguar, you shall pay for what you have done... I shall be waiting for that day." The Wolf said as he close his eyes, and waited for the killing blow from his enemy. 

A black sheath of speed and agility pounced on the Jaguar with an angry growl. The Jaguar was not suspecting Panther to show up. A little bit of fear crawled up into her throat, but she quickly pushed it aside. 

"Jaguar, you have caused much trouble. You sneaked past the boundaries, and I didn't realize it till' it was too late. Your evil has caused much pain and suffering. What do you say to this?" Panther said in a low growl, and angry eyes. 

"You, and the Wolf need to die. I want to take over this territory. It will be mine, even if I have been taking it by force!" Jaguar said as the look in her eyes got possesvie and deadly. 

"You are a foolish one. So be it. But, I am not going to give up. We shall fight for the territory, and power that lies here." The Panther said with looking at her with pity, and then taking his attack stance. 

Jaguar growled and jumped at the Panther. They circled each other, growling, snarling, and batting each other with their claws sharp, and focused only on who would win. Jaguar leapt into the air at Panther, but Panther was quicker and Jaguar howled in pain as Panther's claws ripped open her stomach. She fell into the water and surfaced with her last surge of energy. She growled and then sank into the depths of the water, closing her brown eyes as she took her last breath. Water rushed in her mouth, choking and drowning her, and she didn't fight it because she knew she had failed. 

Panther shook himself as he watched the Jaguar die. He turned his back and went to his friend, lying soaked in his own Blood. 

"Everything should be all right Wolf. The Sentinel and Shaman/Guide shall live, and we shall watch over them forever." Panther said as he put a healing paw on the Wolf. Wolf smiled and felt the tingling sensation in his stomach begin to heal. He saw a flash of light, and he was looking at his human. Inchanca was standing next to him, and Panther was on the other side of Inchanca. 

"Incahnca. What... your dead...oh god, am I..." Blair stammered as he looked around the jungle and looked at the Wolf. 

"You are in between world's Blair. You are here for me too present you with your spirit Guide, Wolf, and to know, that whatever happens, just come to this place in your mind and dreams, and you shall be given guidance and wisdom. Now, go... your Sentinel needs you." Incahnca said as he smiled and motioned for Blair to follow the Wolf. 

Blair ran after the Wolf when the Wolf stopped and turned to him. Slowly the Wolf morphed into a mirror image of himself. 

"Shaman, I shall watch, Guide, and teach you how to do your job as a full fledged Shaman better. Incahnca will help. Remember, remember this place, and watch for us." The Wolf/man smiled and morphed back into his animal form and looked toward a beautiful waterfall that you could see though. Blair looked thought the water, and gasped, his Sentinel was yelling and crying. Blair saw himself, and began to walk though the water to help his Sentinel because he had a lot more work to do with Jim and his life. 

Jim held the limp body in his arms, crying and rocking back and forth. Jim stilled and looked at his Guide, Blair, his best friend, and smiled. 

"Simon, Simon, get a medic. His heart's beating! Go!" 

"Jim, come on, the kid's been dea..." Simon's words died on his lips when Blair started coughing up water and choking. 

"Come on Blair... that's it buddy. I am so sorry Chief. So sorry." Jim said as he brushed away some of Blair's brown curly hair that was already almost dry. 

"Umm... s'ok Jim. Everything gonna be fine." Blair said as he opened his eyes and smiled slightly for his Sentinel. 

"I know, I know Chief." Jim said as he started crying tears of joy, and put his hand on his Guide's head feeling the heartbeat and blood surging though his Guide as Blair fell asleep. 

A couple of days later right before the hospital was going to let Blair go, Simon walked into Blair's room. 

"Jeesh Sandburg, who's all the flowers, balloons, and cards from? Blair? Who gave you the teddy bear you have tucked under your arm?" Simon said as he spotted the brown fuzzy cuddly little toy peeking at him with two glass eyes from Blair's bed. 

"Uhmm... Some of this stuff is from my students, professors, TA's, cops, uh, friends, Naomi, uh, and the teddy bear is from Jim. He found out I never had one as a kid cuz I was helping a little 4 year old get his shot after he came running and screaming in here, and he had a teddy bear named Elwood. I told him that he was very lucky to have such a wonderful teddy bear as a protector, and he asked me if I ever had one. I said no, that's why he was so lucky. Huh, the next thing I know, is that Jim is giving me this bear. I named him Eddie, the name just suits the bear. Then, Kelli, one of the nurses gave me Haze overthere, and Paula gave me Moblie next to Haze." Blair said as he motioned over to a black Panther and a Wolf looking over at the bed. 

"You and your women Sandburg. Anyway, I came here to see how you were doing, and to talk to Jim." 

"Oh, yeah let's talk in the hall?" Jim said as he got up from the seat and walked outside with Simon on his tail. 

"Ok Jim, Alex Barnes is dead. They found her body floating in the Cascade River. Jim, it was weird, she looked like she had been attacked by some animal. Anyway, I gotta get back to the station. Oh, by the way,they found that guy she was working with, he had the nerve gas, and he was killed by some trigger happy FBI agent." Simon said as he walked away. 

"Thanks Simon." Jim said as he turned back to Blair's room. 

"Hey Jim, what did Simon wanna talk about?" 

"Alex Barnes is dead. She was found floating in the river." 

"Oh, I know that Jim." 

"You do? How do you know?" 

"I had a dream about it. I wondered why we had to go through that, and Incahnca said it was because she wanted the territory. She wanted me and you, especially me out of the way. He also said it was time for me to come to some decisions about my life." 

"You've talked to Incahnca?" 

"Yeah. He's a great guy Jim." 

"Yeah. So, have you come to any decisions about your life Chief?" 

"Yes I have. I decided to stick around and help my Sentinel through the thick and thin." Blair said as he smiled at Jim and hugged his teddy bear named Eddie to his chest. 

"Yeah. You know... um... I love you Chief. I love you like a brother, best friend... and Guide. Thank You for being there Blair." 

"I love you the same way Jim. Thank You man." Blair said as he drifted off to sleep with Eddie snuggled into his side. Blair smiled and sighed in his sleep as Jim gently kissed him on the forehead. 

"Sleep well my brother, and my friend." Jim said as he sat back down in his chair and soon followed his Guide into the depths of sleep.  
  


THE END


End file.
